Kenyataannya
by tiramisu.wb
Summary: Gelap. Di sini gelap. Terbangun di tempat tanpa penerangan-mencari jalan keluar. Ah, gawat. Aku tak ingat apa pun. Dan yang terpenting, siapa diriku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?


**Kenyataannya ...**

* * *

Chapter I: Who am I?

* * *

Ada saatnya dimana kau lebih baik tak mengerti apa-apa.

Mencari tahu, kemudian menyesal—bukankah itu tindakan yang sia-sia?

Memang, pada akhirnya semua usaha untuk mengetahui hal yang terjadi hanyalah sia-sia. Hanya ada rasa sesal yang membekas selamanya. Hanya ada luka yang takkan pernah menutup sampai kapan pun. Hanya ada rasa amarah dalam dada yang menyelimuti, sampai kapan pun.

Jadi, apa kini kau mengerti?

 **Lebih baik kau duduk dengan tenang dan berhenti mencari tahu.**

* * *

 **/Mizu/**

* * *

 **Gelap.**

 _Dimana aku?_

 **Tak ada cahaya.**

 _Apa ada orang di sana?_

 **Tak ada batasnya.**

 _Siapa pun, tolong ..._

Aku membuka mata perlahan, kemudian mendapati diriku berbaring di atas lantai. Ah, jadi yang tadi hanyalah mimpi. Ah, tapi, ada hal yang penting.

Dimana aku sekarang?

Aku mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan seragam sekolahku. Tunggu—seragam? Apa aku tertidur sepulang sekolah? Lantas, dimana aku?

Kucoba untuk berjalan, meraba-raba dinding di sekitarku. Di sini terlalu gelap, aku hanya dapat merasakan diriku sendiri. Yang pasti, sekarang aku ada di sebuah ruangan dan tadinya berbaring di lantai—dengan seragam sekolah.

 _Apa aku diculik?_ Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, menangkis pemikiran konyol tersebut. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Coba kuingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ...

...

Ah.

Gawat, aku tak dapat mengingat apa pun. Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku tadinya mengikuti pelajaran yang cukup membosankan, tak ada yang lain.

Aku bahkan tak ingat namaku.

Apa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalaku?

Aku berjalan menyusuri ruangan, tetap saja gelap. Tanpa ujung—tiada batasnya. Tunggu, jadi sekarang aku tidak berada di dalam ruangan?

 _Lalu, aku dimana?_

Pertanyaan yang sama tampak berputar mengelilingiku. Bingung, penasaran, bahkan rasa takut pun bercampur menjadi satu. Aku terus berjalan sembari meraba-raba dinding, kemudian mendapati cahaya.

Aku mengernyit.

 _Aku salah lihat ... atau apa?_

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mendekati cahaya tersebut.

Semakin ku mendekat, semakin terang cahaya itu.

Dan aku percaya, itulah jalan keluarku—dari sini.

Dari tempat ini.

 _Lari! Lari!_ Isi hatiku bergejolak. Aku berlari menuju sumber cahaya, mengabaikan dinding-dinding yang mulai terasa kasar. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. _Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi!_

 _Dapat!_ Aku menerobos cahaya tersebut, kemudian aku terjatuh.

Aku dapat merasakan kepalaku terbentur.

Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang berpacu cepat.

Aku dapat merasakan pandanganku mengabur.

 **Aku dapat merasakan kegelapan yang ... lebih gelap.**

* * *

 **/Mizu/**

* * *

Seorang gadis berkacak pinggang, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia mendecakkan lidah. "Hei, ayolah! Kita harus menyusun strategi selanjutnya!"

"Bodoh. Aku masih ingin istirahat ..."

Sebuah jitakan diluncurkan pada pemuda pemalas yang kini sedang berbaring. Gadis lain menggertakkan giginya, "Waktunya tinggal sedikit. Kalau kau tak melakukan sesuatu ... aku—tidak, kita—akan mati. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Menyadari mata sang Gadis yang mulai berair, pemuda itu bingung ingin mengatakan apa. "Oi, oi—kau tahu, 'kan, kalau aku kemarin baru saja menghabisi orang-orang yang kurang ajar? Jadi—"

"LEN BODOH!" Gadis tadi pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu—atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya. Pemuda itu tampak panik, mencoba menahannya—namun sia-sia.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga akan kembali sendiri. Ia, 'kan, penakut." pikirnya dangkal. Dimasukkannya pisau ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia bangkit kembali, berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat itu. "Lagipula, pasti permainan ini akan berakhir. Pasti. Kenapa dia sebegitu takutnya?"

Kagamine Len terdiam, menatap kosong ke arah lantai bawah. Ada seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di sana.

 _Ia pasti melompat dari lantai atas—apa dia gila?_

Tak butuh waktu yang banyak baginya untuk berpikir dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

* * *

 **/Mizu/**

* * *

Aku membuka mata, sekali lagi. Di mana aku sekarang? Tadi aku ada di ruangan gelap, dan sekarang—aku dimana?

"Sudah bangun, Hatsune- _san?"_ Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara orang lain, seorang pemuda. Jangan-jangan, aku memang diculik?

Aku memilih untuk diam. Yang kurasakan sekarang ialah aku berada di tempat tidur dan bau obat-obatan. Aku dimana? Apa aku sudah mati?

"Kau pasti syok. Ini." Tangan terulur dari balik kegelapan, dengan segelas air mineral di sana. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu. Ia sebenarnya berbicara dengan siapa? Dengan "Hatsune- _san"_ , 'kan?

Sesosok pemuda muncul dari kegelapan. "Wah, kau sudah bangun. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Hatsune- _san_. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak menolongmu."

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling. "Err, dimana 'Hatsune- _san_ '?"

"Kau sungguh tak sopan." Terdengar helaan napas. "Itu dirimu. Di _nametag-_ mu. Hatsune Miku- _san_ ,"

Hatsune ... Miku?

Itu ... namaku?

"T-terima kasih—"

"Kagamine Len. Panggil saja Len."

"—Len- _san._ M-maaf, aku dimana?"

Aku mendongak, mencoba menatap manik pemuda tersebut—Len- _san._

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ia menyeringai, entah mengapa. "Padahal jika kau ada di sini, kau berarti orang terpilih."

Aku mengernyit. "Orang terpilih ...?"

"Kau akan mengerti," ujarnya. "Nanti kujelaskan. Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi asistenku dalam membunuh."

APA?! Ia memang menyelamatkanku sampai aku bisa bernapas sejauh ini—tapi apa maksudnya asisten itu? Ditambah ...

"Membunuh?"

Len- _san_ mendengus. "Sudah kubilang, nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang, kau harus kubawa ke markas." Ia menyeringai, menyemprotku dengan suatu cairan. Dapat kurasakan pandanganku mengabur kembali.

Semuanya tampak seperti _deja vu_ , terlebih ...

 **Gelap.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Haloha! Saya Author baru, perkenalkan ya! '-')/ Panggil saja Mizu!

Hng, fic ini aneh, ya? Miku-nya pingsan-bangun-pingsan-bangun X'D

Ditunggu review-nya '-' Kritik-saran Mizu terima '-') Yah, buat tahu bagaimana pendapatnya—menurut Mizu, sih, absurd :'v nanti Mizu usahakan ngebales review lewat PM~~

Udah gitu aja. '-')7

 **, out.**


End file.
